One Day I’ll Be Your Hero
by Tifa's pride
Summary: Well,One shot onesided TifaxAeris and onesided tifaxsephiroth. References to rape, slightly AU and as always if you dont like yuri dont read! R


**Authors Notes: ****Sort of a prelude to why the demon kills. Umm well this maybe confusing, it starts out in Tifa's POV the switches to Sephiroth. It slightly AU. If you don't like Yuri, don't read! A LOT of one-sided love here hey I think, it's all one-sided! I'm having my new muse, Sehiroth do the disclaimer, I may have to replace him with someone else though, he's not very accommodating and keeps calling me woman…ah well that's just evil guy's for you I guess…R&R peoples! **

**Tifa's Pride:**** Now what are you supposed to say Sephy?**

**Sephy:**** I will not say it! Damit woman I'm the wonderful sephiroth, its bad enough you wrote that dribble about me killing because I love, I mean damit woman I am just evil.**

**Tifa's Pride****: Say it or in my next fic, I'll pair you with Cloud!**

**Sephy:**** shudders at the mental image that conjures Tifa's Pride does not own FF or any affiliating products.**

**Tifa's Pride:**** What else Sephy? raises hands above the keyboard threateningly.**

**Sephy: ****I am also a pretty pink princess who waves the Yuri flag and I'm loves Tifa Lockhart.shudders**

**Tifa's Pride:**** Good puppet, I'm still pairing you with cloud :P **

**Sephy:**** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'll kill you!**

**Tifa's Pride:****But you can't kill me, you're my bitch!**

**Sephy****: sighs so true, Dam you woman!**

**One Day I'll Be Your Hero**

_I know she can never love me, I've accepted that. Then why can't I move on? Why must I feel the bitter pang of jealousy? Why does it hurt me to the core of my broken heart? Why do I still want to tell her? _Tifa sighed to herself as she stared at the brunette goddess who was sat opposite her deep in conversation with a rather hyped-up ninja.

"You'll never get her just by staring." A deep voice wafted down to her.

"No, I-I…It's not like that." Tifa blushed at the raven-haired man.

"Tifa, if you love her…tell her." Vincent practically ordered. Tifa sat for a moment contemplating what Vincent had just said.

"But what if she…rejects me?" Tifa cringed as the latter part of her sentence fell from her perfectly formed lips.

"Well I never saw you as a coward Lockhart." In any other situation would have been deeply offended, but in this instance it was true. When it came to matters of the heart the young woman was a clueless, spineless coward. You wouldn't believe how much it pained Tifa to admit that.

"Hmm…" Was Vincent's reply to her silence. "She like you to you know, I can feel it…"Tifa felt a smile grin seize her face. _No, Aeris can't like you, she like's Cloud and even if she didn't she's not gay, unlike you_ Tifa scolded herself, as if being gay was a bad thing. _Not bad Tifa, just not normal. _Another part of her sighed. Tifa sighed then dragged herself to bed, closely followed by Yuffie and the mistress of her heart, Aeris.

The next day there was a strange taste to the air, a strange smell to the grass. It was something Tifa would always recognise, it was him, the one winged angel, the man who'd stolen her father, her childhood and her innocence. Tifa felt the familiar bitter tang of loathing rising in her. "Sephiroth…" Tifa hear Aeris mutter, her gaze downcast, her teeth gritted and her fists clenched. Tifa hated seeing the beautiful angel that was Aeris so upset, so vulnerable, so afraid. After all inst that all anger is, fear? Tifa patted Aeris on her delicate shoulder sympathetically.

"I know…" Tifa half whispered, Aeris looked at her in startled surprise, studying her face for a moment then nodding gently before walking away. The group continued on there travels despite the looming threat of Sephiroth or should that because of him? It wasn't until the cast if misfits were settled into there beds did the demon show himself, He flowed through their makeshift camp as swiftly and silently as any creature that walked Gaia, with completely unnatural grace. Making his way into the tent that Aeris, Yuffie and Tifa shared. He sensed her presence, her anger, her fear. He could feel his firefly and he couldn't help but gaze at her gentle face, oh how that sweet face haunted him so, it followed him in his dreams and clouded his waking thoughts, he was never free from that face but he didn't want to be. She looked more mature than he remembered, but then she was a mere girl of 15 then, the time they'd spent apart had seen her grow into the stunning women of 20 he saw before him. He wanted to take her there and then, steal her away from the incoherent rabble she was travelling with and never let her leave his side, but he understood now, in a way he hadn't before. He mustn't take, though he remembered the searing temptation, and that burning desire made him remember the sensation of her silky skin against his callous outer layer. He recalled her muffled scream's of protest, the terrified look in her crimson eye's. That was the only thing ever regretted in his life, taking what Tifa wasn't ready to give, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't see how anyone could resist her unintentional charm, her tender sweetness, her warm breath. He loved the feel of her breath against his skin, even though all he'd every managed to get was horrified rasps of pain, Sephiroth still found the memory intoxicating no matter how many times recalled it. He sensed that she loved someone else, though it wasn't the spiky headed fool anymore, no, he couldn't quite put his finger on just who it was yet, but once he found their identity there'd be hell to pay. He'd make them suffer Sephiroth stood there for moment plotting the torture of Tifa's new love intrest.


End file.
